Turn Your Frown Upside Down
by shinee2007
Summary: Lambo never takes a bath with anyone. Just by himself. He doesn't even do it with Mama! What secret does he hold? Why does he do that? Oneshot.


**Here is a short story about Lambo that I just had the plot bunny of ;)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or Lambo (sadly D:) or any of its characters.**

* * *

Tsuna peeked out from the wall he was hiding from. "Come on Lambo! Let's take a bath together for once!"

Lambo jumped and ran to the other way. "No way, Dame-Tsuna! I'm a big boy now and I will take a bath alone!"

"Oh, come on! Ever since you came here, you've been taking a bath alone and let no one enter the bathroom until you're finished! Even I-Pin is willing to take a bath with kaa-san. I thought you would love to take it with her too! Actually, I thought you would be the first one to say that you wanted to take a bath with kaa-san." Tsuna inquired the questions he had ever since the first day Lambo lived together with him.

"I already told you! I want my privacy!" Lambo yelled in top of his lungs. He ran inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "Don't come in until I'm done, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna huffed in front of the door. "It's not like he has anything to keep a secret. I mean, we're both boys." He gave up and grumbled all the way to his room.

* * *

Lambo's ear was stuck to the bathroom door. When he finally heard Tsuna leaving, he sighed in relief. "Good… I thought I would get caught today…"

Lambo crouched against the door with knees up to his chest. "I really don't want to show him those… things…"

"Yosh. I have to bath quickly before Mama and I-Pin comes." Lambo stood up and started taking his clothes off. He started with his horns in his afro. Then, he took off his cow suit. Beneath his cow suit were scars. They were old, but nonetheless, scars. Some looked like it was from knives or a sharp object while others looked like a burnt skin.

Lambo slightly winced at his scars. Even the palm of his hands had the burnt scars. Lambo remembered where it came from; cigarettes. He could still remember the pain he felt when he got those. Especially his burnt scars hurt the most.

He definitely didn't want Tsuna to see this; definitely not. After all, he was wearing his cow suit only for the purpose not to show any of his scars. He was not obsessed with cows. It was that the cow suit was the only clothing he had that even covered his hands.

Lambo was abused by his family. Not just his dad but also the rest of his family members. The butlers, maids, bodyguards, everyone hurt him. Nobody wanted him around.

Some of the scars he got were from when he was a baby. Those people in his family let him play with dynamites and he accidently lit it. He got burnt all over his body from that one dynamite. Since then, those people gave him more and more weapons to play with and thus letting him save it in his afro.

His afro was the most wondrous equipment that he could ever have. Anything could fit in there without showing so his family members would not notice where the weapons went. Some of the weapons he got, he ignited it purposely so they wouldn't notice him smuggling them into his safe spot.

He put up his naïve mask so that they wouldn't hurt him any further. If they knew that he could understand what was going on, he would have been tortured emotionally and mentally too. That was what kind of his family members were like.

He wanted to escape from that family from the day he understood that they hated him, but he couldn't since escaping would mean death. Lambo didn't want to give those people a reason to finally kill him off. The only reason they couldn't was because it would mean they would have broken a rule and vindice would come after them.

Boy, was he glad that he was finally out of that family officially. He was now Tsuna's lightning guardian and that would mean no one would be willing to hurt him that easily. He could now train to be stronger to protect his loved one, Tsuna, and protect himself as well. Best of all, he would no longer get abused by his family anymore because Tsuna and the other guardians were not the people to do something like that.

Lambo slowly sunk into the water in the tub.

He still didn't want Tsuna and the others to know about his scars yet. Lambo knew that he would have to tell them in the future, but not now. He wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

After all, some of the scars on his arms were new.

Lambo took out a razor from his afro and added one more scar on his arm.

Ah… That felt a little better.

Lambo was still hurt from the abuse mentally and emotionally.

Every time his family name was mentioned, he flinched. He didn't show and always tried to laugh it off, but there was always a slight hesitation.

Every time someone called him sweetly, he flinched. That's what his former family members used to do when they gave him deadly weapons for him to play with.

That pain that he got from the razor made him forget about his mental pain he had from his former family members. That pain helped him turn the emotional pain to another one.

After all, physical pain was a lot better than mental and emotional ones.

Today was another good day. He managed to keep up his façade of little brat. To them, he was still the clueless child that does not know anything but cows and grape candy.

Lambo got out of the tub and dried himself off with a towel.

_Hopefully, tomorrow would be the same. _

He put his cow suit back on.

_Hopefully, Tsuna and the others won't find about his scars._

Lambo looked at himself in the mirror. With his two index fingers, he pressed on his mouth and pulled it into a smile.

"Turn your frown, upside down, Lambo. Tomorrow will be another good day." He whispered under his breath.

With satisfaction, Lambo got out of the bathroom and yelled, "Mama, I-Pin! I'm done with the bathroom! It's ready for you now!"

* * *

**So... What did you think? **

**Did you like it? Please leave a review! ;)**

**I would love to hear what your opinion is. **


End file.
